1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supporting the blade of a bulldozer and the like. 2. Prior Art
Prior art bulldozer blade supporting devices are very complicated in construction and require very high accuracy in assembling the various components of the devices resulting in very high manufacturing cost.
This invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages of prior art bulldozer blade supporting devices.